Epilouge
by bluekinu
Summary: TV series ending. 3 years after Hitomi returned to Earth. Is it still possible for her to return to Gaea and see Van even if she doesn't have the necklace anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**EPILOGUE**

**By: Bluekinu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, its characters, and story. **

**Note**: **1. **This fan fic is my rendition of what I would like to think of as the continuation of the ending of the TV Series.

IF, by any chance, this fan fic of mine has any similarities to other fan fics, they are PURELY COINCIDENTAL. (I hope there is none…)

**2. **I have borrowed some lines and scenes from the TV Series; you have to forgive me for this. They are just so nice to remember again, but I assure you, there aren't so much of them anyway.

**3.** I have also used REAL & EXISTING places in Japan in the latter part of this story. You can search for these places in the internet if you like. I just think that these places are really nice, and would make as a good setting for certain scenes in my story. So those parts ARE NOT from my imagination, I just borrowed it. They are so beautiful I can't resist putting some reality into the unreal.

Thank you.

* * *

**I**

"Okay, just a little more. All right, that's it men!" As the last piece of statue was put into place, the roaring cheers of the Fanelians surged throughout the city.

"You all did a very good work in rebuilding our country Fanelia. I, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia will forever hold great gratitude for your support and loyalty not only to me, but to my fore fathers as well," Van said to the crowd of Fanelians gathered at the castle grounds.

"Please my Lord; it's an honor for us to be of service to you. We owe our new life to you," said one of the generals from the new battalion army Van created for the rebuilding of Fanelia.

"Yes that's right Lord Van! We will always be here for you," Merle said in her jovial voice (as always). "You do know that, right Lord Van?" Merle clung to Van's left arm as she flashed her "puppy eyes" to Van.

Van looked down on Merle and gave her a caring smile. Then he looked to his people and said, "Thank you," and he smiled to them with such loving eyes you could almost see tears of gratitude brimming in his dark brown eyes.

_It was a fine afternoon, just like all the other afternoons that have passed after the Great War with Zaibach. Each day was full of hope for the people of Gaea, hope that helped them pull through in rebuilding their country. _

_It has been 3 years since Hitomi went back to the Mystic Moon. _

_**Earth**_

"Oh, it's a shame that you can't read for us anymore Hitomi," said a curly haired girl.

"Yeah, Hitomi, it would do us great help if we would know some things about our future, especially now that we all are graduating." "Uh huh, uh huh," the two girls nodded in unison.

"Oh c'mon you girls," Yukari said in an exasperated voice. "Give Hitomi a break. It's been 3 years since she told you that she'd given up her tarot readings."

"Not even one reading Hitomi? Just one. Pretty please, Hitomi," said a blue haired girl while leaning over to Hitomi with hopeful eyes, adding up to her convincing efforts while holding Hitomi's hands to hers.

That sudden move caught Hitomi by surprise that she almost jerked off her seat. An awkward smile crept into Hitomi's face as she tried to compose herself back from the embarrassment she just made from her sudden reaction. Fortunately, her friends end up laughing, and Hitomi had a good laugh herself.

_**Later that afternoon**_

"Whew! I sure do will miss this track when we finally graduate. Don't you agree Yukari?" Hitomi said in between breaths as she had just finished her last lap of practice.

Yukari took a long look throughout the track and said, "Yup, I sure will Hitomi," and then gave her an encouraging smile.

Yukari handed Hitomi her towel as they went into the girls' locker room to change. "Hitomi, you know you don't have to push yourself too hard on training." Yukari walked in front of Hitomi and faced her with a huge smile on her face. "I know you'll get the scholarship. You're THE BEST runner EVER!" and she raised her arms as if to motion victory was theirs.

"Well Yukari, I guess that's why you are my best friend," Hitomi said teasingly. "And since we're best friends, you'll treat me today for cake and ice cream! REEMEMMBER, the BEST runner should always be pampered and taken care of," Hitomi said while placing her right fist into her left open palm; nodding to show her 'seriousness' on the matter.

Yukari let out a loud sigh and leaned on the wall, as she looked heavenward, "Me and my big mouth."

Hitomi couldn't help but laugh at Yukari's expression. She took Yukari's right hand and 'dragged' her. "C'mon Yukari, hurry up. Cake and ice cream coming right up!"

Yukari made a sound that's like a cross between a cry and a laugh that had them both laughing as they continued down to the locker room.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_The dazzling fireworks filled the star lit night sky, a celebration was being held for the successful rebuilding of Fanelia; friends from Asturia and Freid came in as well to share in with the celebration. _

_The castle was well decorated will lights that hanged from the ceilings and the walls. Deep green colored curtains with embroidered gold colored stars were draped on the huge windows of the castle. Different small colored flags were streamed everywhere at the palace grounds and at the town, while 3 Fanelain flags were hanging at the top of the castle gate to welcome guests and citizens alike. And at the center of it all, the statue of the great white dragon Escaflowne stood there gloriously. _

"Fanelia hadn't been this cheerful for quite some time, isn't it?" said one townsman.

"You said it. I really prayed to the gods' everyday for this day to come. Even if we lost a lot of Fanelians during the war, I'm still happy because we are the living witnesses to the new Fanelia. And I know that they are looking down upon us now with love and happiness for what we and our King has accomplished," said a lady while looking at the happy faces of the Fanelians walking with smiles and cheers on their faces.

"Lord Van, Lord Van!" Merle said excitedly as she ran down the hall looking for Van.

Van heard Merle as he was walking down the hall. He did not wear his royal suit tonight, but rather, he sticked to his usual hunting clothes. The red loose shirt, light brown pants, brown boots and gloves, and his sword hanging at his left side. Van never really wanted to change his appearance that much. He opted not to because even the simplest of details like his clothes reminded him of Hitomi. Though of course, new batches of his hunting clothes were constantly made, the span of 3 years sure did give him added height and a bit of weight.

"Merle, aren't you going to change?" Van asked.

"Nope!" Merle said jovially. "I prefer my own clothes Lord Van," then Merle looked sheepishly to Van and said, "just like you." Van looked surprised with Merle's comment, but managed to smile. Merle really had him figured out.

"C'mon Lord Van, they're all here!" Merle said as she started to run playfully out to the castle grounds.

_Van looked out from the huge stone windows. From where he was, he saw the festivities, the happy people of Fanelia, and the royal ships of Asturia and Freid. A cool breeze swept at Van, brushing his jet-black hair softly. The light coming from the two moons above them added such brilliance to the wonderful night sky Gaea is having that night._

"Mother, Father, Brother. I hope I was able to make you happy,"_ another cool breeze swept gently, as if assuring him he did a very fine job. _ "Hitomi,"_ he said, clutching the pendant that was hanging around his neck._

_The cheerful sounds of the drums and trumpets snapped Van's attention back to the celebration. Van knew duty calls, so he inhaled deeply and walked down towards where the celebration is. _

_**Earth ** _

"_All right Hitomi. Have a good time!"_ Those words kept on repeating inside Hitomi's head as she walked down the street to meet up with Yukari. _"Yes Hitomi, you WILL have a good time tonight."_ Hitomi said to herself, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"Hitomi!" Yukari called, waving at her at the corner of the street. Hitomi quickened her pace and gave Yukari a big smile.

"Hitomi," Yukari suddenly sounded serious. "Thank you for letting Amano come along with us tonight."

"Oh Yukari, you don't have to thank me for that," Hitomi hugged Yukari, "You are my best friend. You know that." Pulling away, Hitomi smiled to Yukari, "It's been 3 years now… I know I liked Amano before, but I know you love him so much more than I do. And besides, I know the two of you are meant to be for each other."

Yukari now teary eyed, "If I could only do something to bring to life that boy you always tell me about, the boy from that strange land."

Hitomi looked down, her heart tightened and she can feel the tears forming in her eyes. "It's all right Yukari," Hitomi looked up smiling, "Tonight we WILL have fun! It's not good to greet Amano with gloomy faces right? And we should enjoy this night; we won't be getting to do this often once we start with university." Hitomi said encouragingly.

"Uh huh." Yukari nodded, and a laugh of relief came out of her.

_The bright colorful lights welcomed Hitomi and Yukari as they neared the carnival. A lot of people were also there to take part of the special weeklong carnival that came to town_ .

"Good evening Ladies." A man's voice called from behind.

"Amano!" Yukari turned as a bouquet of red roses was outstretched in Amano's hand.

"Amano, thank you." Yukari took the roses, blushing as Amano held her by the waist.

"And for you Hitomi, I got this." Amano held out a small box. Hitomi opened it and saw a small glass ornament of a pair of running shoes with gold outlines.

"Thank you Amano. You really shouldn't have." Hitomi said smiling as she let the lights from the carnival touch the glass ornament.

"Yukari told me you were chosen as one of the candidates for the scholarship in track in field. And that is such a fitting gif for you." Amano said proudly, referring to Hitomi's achievement.

"You two aren't putting to much pressure on me, are you now?" Hitomi said jokingly.

"Oh no Hitomi, that is because you are the BEST!" Yukari and Amano said in unison, which had them both laughing afterwards. Hitomi laughed nervously as they all went inside.

_**Fanelia** _

_Van was already waiting at the great hall when his guests arrived. He welcomed and thanked each one of them for coming and sharing this special celebration with him and his people, and the support each one of them extended to each other during the restoration period. _

"Van, really, that's nothing. We are all just helping one another. No need for such formalities, you know how I am, don't you Van?" Dryden said as he pushed his spectacles to his nose.

"I will never get used to your causality Prince Dryden." Van said with a smile.

"Well Van, that's me. That's one of the things my Princess likes about me." Dryden said, as he looked at Millerna whose blushing by his side. "And please Van, Dryden will do." he said smiling.

"Whatever you say, Dryden." Van acknowledged smiling.

"Oh Van, Fanelia had became more beautiful!" Millerna complimented. "I'm so happy for you Van." she added sweetly, the lights inside the castle made her earrings sparkle even more, adding more brilliance to her already dazzling face.

"My sincerest thank you, Princess Millerna," Van said as he bowed his head. "Please, make yourself at home and enjoy the celebration." Van motioned them to proceed to the banquet hall.

"Van," a young voice called him from behind, Van turned and saw Chid, the now Duke of Freid.

Chid grew in the span of 3 years since he last saw him. He looked more determined now, no longer a little boy, but still very young. He admired Chid for his courage in dealing with his fate. In some ways, Van saw himself in Chid, in the way both of them had to pick up the pieces of their kingdom on their own, not even their most trusted friend were there to help them. His was Balgus, and Boris was to Chid.

"Duke Chid, thank you for gracing my invitation." Van said.

"No King Van, it is I who must thank you for the invitation," Chid smiled, "you know you are one of the persons I admire. You inspire me to work harder, to become a good leader for my country. Just like what my Father and Mother wants me to be."

"The honor is mine." Van said and smiled back.

"Congratulations Van." Unmistakably, Van knew exactly who owns that voice.

"Allen Schezar." Van said as he turned to face Allen.

"Men, let us pay our homage to the King of Fanelia." Allen said jokingly as he and the Crusades prepare to kneel before him.

"No, no, you don't have to." Van said as he frantically waved his hands with a "NO". He then noticed a pretty girl standing at the sidelines, shyly giggling at the sight of what had happened.

Van turned to her, "Lady Serena, thank you for coming." Serena bowed gracefully at Van and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for inviting me as well your majesty."

"I think you should thank your brother more for letting you come here my Lady." Van said as he looked at Allen who was already smirking at him, which in turn send them all laughing.

"Gaddess, Reeden, Kio, Paile, Ort, Teo, Katz, thank you for coming." Van acknowledge the Crusades.

"Nah, what are friends for Van." Gaddess said as he jokingly poked Van lightly on the side with his elbow.

"Gaddess, have you lots your wits!" Kio fretted after seeing how Gaddess acted to the new King of Fanelia.

"No really, it's all right. The formality is making me uneasy anyway." Van said, scratching his head, which send another round of good laugh to all of them.

"Lord Van!" Merle called as she came running. "Lord Van, we have to come on inside. They are all waiting for you to start our celebration." Merle was already tugging Van by his arms, and then she pointed out. "You have to open the celebration with a speech!"

"WHAT!" Van exclaimed, but Merle was already dragging her towards the hall.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_It was a bright sunny morning. Birds were chirping, and the wind blew a warm gentle breeze, signaling a new day to look forward to. _

"I hope you all slept well." Van said as he entered the dining hall. All of his friends from Asturia and Freid stayed in last night.

"Yes we did Van," Dryden said as he bit into a fruit. "Why don't you join us for breakfast. I must say, your food here tastes good!" Dryden complimented as he took a piece of bread.

Van acknowledged and proceeded to his chair at the middle end of the long table. Assorted foods were laid on the table, different breads, fruits, and dishes unique only to Fanelia.

"Dryden, I hope you would allow us to stay a little longer. I would love to see more of Fanelia and the beautiful gardens they have." Millerna looked at Dryden with hopeful eyes, then turned to Van and smiled. "I'm sure his majesty wouldn't mind."

"Oh, no. Please Princess, do feel free to go around. And that goes for everyone as well." Van said encouragingly.

"Brother, can I come to?" Serena looked at Allen. "Yes Serena you can. I feel secure; you are with the Princess after all." Allen smiled at her sister.

_**Earth** _

"Oh, I see." Yukari's voice sounded a little depressed.

"You know we went home last night pretty late, and I haven't gotten much rest from the qualification runs I had for the scholarship. Oh Yukari, I'm really sorry." Hitomi said apologetically.

"Oh, okay…but I will see you at school on Monday right!?" Yukari sounded hopeful.

"Right!" Hitomi said with a smile as they hanged up.

"You aren't coming with Yukari and Amano, Hitomi?" her mother asked.

"No Mom, not today." Hitomi replied, facing her Mom as she walked to the table to have breakfast. "I really want to rest. And besides, Amano just arrived from London; I know Yukari would really want to spent time with him." Hitomi said smiling.

"So I presume you won't be coming with us today either to go shopping." Her mother said.

"It's alright Mom, I'll stay here for today." Hitomi said while she chewed on her bread. "Oh, oh, Mom, can you get me some of those chocolate drinks you buy, those that I used to bring to school. I really miss them." Hitomi said, smiling brightly at her mom.

"Okay." Her mom replied happily.

_**Fanelia** _

_Van asked Merle to accompany their guests around Fanelia. Merle agreed to do so because she's just so proud with Van's accomplishments in rebuilding Fanelia… the place she calls home._

"It seems that you still do look after Serena that much like you did back then when you found her. How then do you expect her to find a suitor? Don't tell me Allen you plan to live forever." Van said, throwing a smug look at Allen.

"That will be the test Van. If there will be someone man enough who'll be able to get my approval, then that will be it." Allen replied as he looked at Van at the corner of his eyes.

_From the balcony where they were, they could see the city of Fanelia bustling with people going about their daily chores and businesses. _

_Allen noticed that Van's gaze shifted to the faint image of the Mystic Moon above them. The necklace that Hitomi gave him 3 years ago still hanged on his neck_ .

"As for you Van Fanel, I see you haven't changed as well. You're still the same person from 3 years ago. Well, at least in that aspect." Allen let out a light sigh and smiled to himself.

_Silence came between the two men and the gentle wind softly swept their hair into the air. _

Van broke the silence, "I shouldn't have accepted this when she gave it to me." looking down as he touched the pendant on his chest.

Allen stepped back and leaned on the wall. "Listen Van, don't feel guilty. Remember when we went to the Mystic Valley, and we had to face our pasts. I saw the last moments of my father before he died. I saw him call upon the girl from the Mystic Moon with the use of that pendant. He gave that to her for safekeeping. Van, that necklace was originally from our world, Gaea. Meaning, it could also work that way for you. You just have to wish harder. Anything is possible if you put your heart into it, and Hitomi always says that too. You of all people should know that." Allen reminded him as he looked at the horizon, then to the Mystic Moon.

_**Earth** _

_Hitomi knew that it would take about 3 to 4 hours before her Mom, Dad, and brother would return, so she got the opportunity and took her much needed rest. She took a bath and decided to slack down in her room. She opened her window to let the air come in, which gently touched her face, calming her. Then an image caught her attention, but she realized it was only her reflection on the mirror. Hitomi moved closer to see the full length of herself. _

_First she studied her body; nothing has changed so much in the past 3 years. Her hair was still short, which she intends to keep that way since she's still into athletics, and a long hair would be difficult for her to maintain. She didn't grow fat or thin, but she must admit, she got a little fuller on the chest. She gained a little height, but in general, she is still pretty much the same. _

_Her gaze fell on her chest, her head hanged low and she placed her right hand to her chest, as if clutching something that isn't there. Silent tears fell on Hitomi's right hand. _ "Van,"_ she whispered softly. A couple more tears fell down her face, and then she sniffed and wiped her them away. Hitomi looked up, remembering what she told Van when he first appeared to her right after she returned to Earth._ "I'm doing just fine," _she said, smiling at herself on the mirror. Hitomi always repeated these words to herself for the past 3 years. She hoped her thoughts would reach Van. Hitomi doesn't want Van to worry about her, and those words seemed to help her feel much better. _

_Hitomi sat at the edge of her bed, and she let her back fall on her bed, her arms outstretched. Images of their carnival night-out flashed through her head. How she surprisingly forgot her worries, until she accidentally saw Yukari and Amano kissing, which sent memories of Van back to her. Hitomi also remembered how she tried to use her ability of clairvoyance to see and feel the right way out when they went inside the Hall of Mirrors in the carnival. She never lost her abilities after all, even without the pendant. _

_A sudden pang jolted Hitomi, just like those that she feels whenever she's having her visions. She turned her head and saw her blue box on top of her desk, the box that contained her tarot cards. Hitomi stood up and approached the box. She opened it and saw_ _the deck of cards. She never read a reading since she came back from Gaea. Then a strong wind blew into her window sending the curtains to flap furiously. Hitomi reached for her curtain and closed her window a bit. She then saw some of her tarot cards scattered on the floor. _

_Then there it was, facing up to her were the cards: _ _**The Tower, The Ace of Serpents, and The Emperor.** _

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**A week later **

_(Voice over, school announcement) _

"All graduating students who were qualified for the scholarships are requested to stay after school. Please proceed to the school library at exactly 4 o'clock this afternoon. Thank you."

_(School grounds after school) _

"Good luck Hitomi!" "Yeah Hitomi, we know you'll get it!" Hitomi's classmates cheered.

"Thanks." Hitomi smiled shyly.

As their classmates' left, Yukari turned to Hitomi, "Hitomi… well you see…I can't go home with you today. Ummm, I…" Yukari trailed off.

Hitomi smiled and said, "It's alright Yukari, I know."

Yukari's head flung up with surprise. "I know you have a date with Amano today. It's completely okay with me Yukari. Amano had been away for 2 years to study in London, and now that he's here for a vacation, it's just fitting that the two of you spend time together." Hitomi said, but Yukari's eyes still looked guilty.

"Cheer up Yukari! Let's just go out together some other time, okay?" Hitomi held Yukari on the shoulders and turned her around. "You go girl." Hitomi whispered jokingly as she lightly pushed Yukari to go ahead.

"Hitomi?!" Yukari exclaimed, as a hint of blush appeared on her cheek.

"Gotta go! Don't wanna be late for my meeting." Hitomi said as she waved, running back towards the school.

**A couple of hours later **

"You mean Hitomi still hasn't forgotten? She's still holding on isn't it?" Amano said.

"Amano I'm worried. I mean, Hitomi doesn't neglect her studies, her family, and her friends. She's still the cheerful and active HItomi Kanzaki we know, but I know somewhere deep inside, Hitomi's longing to see, and maybe, even wanting to go back to that place called Gaea." Yukari said, her voice started to tremble.

"Then let's go to the bottom of this." Amano said determinedly.

"Hitomi's mother." Yukari said, hopeful. _"Forgive me Hitomi for doing this behind your back. I just want to be able to understand you better."_ Yukari said to herself as she and Amano headed for Hitomi's house.

_**Fanelia**_

_Van bowed as he looked at his family's grave, then looks up at Escaflowne and touches the Guymelef's leg and smiles. Van started to walk back to the castle as Merle came up to him from the side of a tree. _

"It really is peaceful now, isn't it Lord Van?" Merle said as they walked back towards the castle.

_Van stopped, and then looks up at the sky; the tall trees around them covered most of the sunlight. Merle noticed how Van's eyes had been looking these past few weeks, the same way his eyes looked 3 years ago after that parting. _

"You still haven't forgotten her, don't you Lord Van?" Merle said.

"Huh?" Van sounded surprised, his thoughts broke off.

"I know that Lord Van. You've got that same look in your eyes, just like from before when Hitomi first disappeared. Lord Van, I know you are trying to look happy and strong at all times for us, but I see in your eyes that you are longing for her." Merle said sadly.

"Merle" Van said and looked down, he didn't have the strength to deny, and denying that in front of Merle will not work either.

"You know you don't have to hide your feelings Lord Van. I think its okay to show it. You have done sooooo much for us already. Don't worry about us." Merle smiled, and then looked up at the sky.

"I miss her too Lord Van." she added, sniffing quietly.

_**Earth**_

"We're sorry to have come without any notice Mrs.Kanzaki."

"Oh it's alright." Hitomi's mother replied. "It's Hitomi, right?" she said calmly.

"Umm, yes." Yukari said softly. "We're just worried. She had told us about an incident that happened to her 3 years ago, and as impossible at it may seem, it looks like it could be possible. Hitomi acts a little differently sometimes, and, and..." Yukari couldn't continue, tears are stinging her eyes already. Amano placed his hand over Yukari's back to comfort her.

_**(This part I borrowed from the TV Series. I assume that this part never really happen because when Hitomi returned back the 1st time to Earth, the day repeated itself to the time she will be 1st transported to Gaea with Van. And I presumed that when she finally returned to Earth in the last episode, the incident of her 2nd transportation to Gaea didn't happen in "Earth time" OR at least to the people who were there when it happened, EXCEPT for Hitomi who knew what really happened back then. **_

"I've never told this to anyone, but I'd better tell you. My mother told this to me once. It was when she was about Hitomi's age 3 years ago. On the way back from a summer festival, a light suddenly surrounded her. When she woke up, she was in a place she'd never seen before. " Mrs.Kanzaki explained.

"I know she'll be fine. There must be many hardships, but I'm sure Hitomi will be able to get through it." she said calmly, her voice conveyed so much faith in Hitomi

_Hitomi recalled the announcement of her professor regarding the scholarship results while she's waiting for the train to arrive. Hitomi placed her hand inside her bag, feeling the letter that was given to her that afternoon. She got the scholarship. _

_The train came and Hitomi got in. There weren't many passengers anymore, its pass 7pm already. Hitomi looked out from the window of the train; she saw the lights that filled the streets and the buildings. The moon was out tonight. Something caught Hitomi's eyes as the train stopped at a station. A single white feather lay on the platform opposite theirs. Hitomi's eyes widened and she's not sure if what she saw was real. As their train moved on, Hitomi tried to focus her eyes on the feather, but the train took off fast, and now she's not sure if it's just her imagination, or if it is a sign. _

_Hitomi remembered the cards that flew on her room: __**The Tower**__, sign of a sudden parting, __**The Ace of Serpents**__, sign for courage, and __**The Emperor**__ sign, of good fortune. _"Are they telling me that I would never see Van again? That I should have courage, and the scholarship is the good fortune?" _Hitomi asked herself, her heart pounding like crazy. She fought the tears that threatened to fall down her hot cheeks anytime soon. _

_As soon as the train stopped at the next station, she got off quickly and headed straight for the girls restroom located at every station. Hitomi locked herself in one of the cubicles and started to cry _"Hitomi stop! You should be happy right? You got the scholarship." _she told herself. _"This is not the time to be crying. Hitomi stop, stop crying!"_ she took a lot of deep breaths to stop her tears from coming out furthermore, and to facilitate her breathing which already started choking her. Her heart felt so tight and heavy, controlling herself from bursting out is really painful, both mentally and physically. _

_**Fanelia**_

_The pendant looked as red and as shiny as it was 3 years ago. Van looked at it admiringly as he held it out before him. He swinged the necklace and saw the pink light coming out from the pendant each time it swinged from left to right. _

_Van stood up, walked to his window and looked at the bright white image of the Mystic Moon and another moon beside it. He pulled his curtains, closing it for the night, when suddenly a sharp pain sent Van to his knees. He felt his heart tighten, as if something has struck it from the inside. The pain was so intense and Van gasped out for air, his hands clutching his chest, unaware of the glowing pendant in his hand._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**V** _

_It was a fine Saturday morning. Yukari and Hitomi had made plans to go on a short vacation out of town. Yukari promised Hitomi that they would go out together before graduation and a trip to the hot springs would be the best choice. The two girls met up at a fast food restaurant to have brunch. _

"That was nice." Hitomi said, satisfied with her meal.

"Are you excited Hitomi?" Yukari asked.

"Yes I am! This will be my first time to go to Kyoto and visit a Traditional Ryokan. _(hot spring). _ I really can't wait." Hitomi's eyes glistened.

"Uh huh, me too. Imagine, we planned this a long time ago, and now, here we are!" Yukari agreed.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want to miss the first train." Hitomi said as they both stood up.

_**Fanelia** _

_The Crusades' Levi ship arrived at Fanelia early that day to pick up Van and Merle. Dryden is throwing a celebration to mark his and Millerna's third wedding anniversary. _

"It sure is nice to have you again on board Van." Gaddess said as he welcomed Van and Merle inside the ship.

"And it's nice to see you and everyone again too." Van replied smiling.

"Alright, let her sail!" Gaddess said and they flew towards Asturia.

_**Fanelia** _

_The girls took a shinkansen from Tokyo to Kyoto, which took 2 and a half hours. From Kyoto they rode a bus for another 65minutes to get to the drop off point of the Ryokan they booked into. _

"WOW, this place is really AMAAAZING!" Yukari said, her eyes surveying the area.

"And I though those sceneries we saw in the train and in the bus were beautiful, but this place is even more beautiful!" Hitomi was in awe, admiring the beauty of Kyoto.

"Hitomi, we really are like back in time." Yukari said.

"Do you think there are still REAL geishas here Yukari?" Hitomi asked smiling.

Yukari looked at Hitomi and giggled, "Who knows… maybe."

_The two girls walked for another 10 minutes to get to their destination, the Seryo Ryokan. They booked into a traditional ryokan located at the far north of central Kyoto. The ryokan was built in the traditional Japanese architecture, wooden sliding doors and tatami mats. There were a lot of Japanese gardens and landscapes surrounding the area. Separate male and female hot springs were provided for both indoor and outdoor bathing. The dining areas and the guest rooms are also very clean and inviting. The regular check in time for most ryokans is usually around pass 4 PM, and Yukari and Hitomi arrived just in time. They were assisted into their room, which has a beautiful view of a Japanese garden just a stone's throw away. _

_Since it had been five hours since they last ate, they decided to go out and have some snacks at a local food store and visit a popular temple called Sunzen-in Temple, just walking distance away from where they are staying._

"Hitomi, I would like to change my clothes before we go out." Yukari said as she reached for her bag."Why don't you change too." she said, winking at Hitomi.

"Oh, okay." Hitomi said, rummaging through her bag.

_**Fanelia** _

_The weather was fine, the sky was clear, a perfect day for the celebration. When the Levi ship landed on Asturia, Allen and a couple of palace guards were already waiting there to welcome them. _

"Good to see you again Van." Allen greeted them with his knightly composure.

"I have to thank you for the ride you provided us Allen." Van said.

"That's not a big deal. I would rather have you picked up than have Escaflowne flying in at Asturia. We can't afford a misunderstanding anytime now." Allen said, grinning at Van.

"Brother!" Serena called at Allen as her horse galloped towards them. "I see our guests are here. C'mon brother, let's take them to the castle. Prince Dryden and Princess Millerna are waiting." Serena said excitedly.

"Serena, I think you should get down from there first." Allen said calmly as he offered his hand to her. "We would take the carriage from here." He smiled at her sister.

"Oh, okay." Serena caught a glimpse of Merle and said, "Let's go ahead Merle." she extended her hand to Merle, smiling sweetly.

Merle felt shy around Serena's very ladylike character, but she finds her pretty amusing too. Merle took Serena's hand and they walked ahead.

"I see you now let your sister ride a horse. That's an achievement Allen." Van mocked.

"It's all Princess Millerna's idea." Allen replied dryly as they followed the two girls to the carriage.

Van laughed at Allen's annoyed look and said, "You saw it coming anyway."

_**Earth** _

_Hitomi stood at the door of the ryokan, waiting for Yukari. Hitomi can't help admiring the wonderful_ _Japanese gardens and landscapes around her, and the refreshing wind blowing her dress softly. Hitomi wore a light blue sleeveless dress with small white flowers prints that fell just halfway through her legs. _

"You should wear more of those you know." Yukari complimented with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Yukari." Hitomi reacted, surprised as she saw Yukari wearing a dress too, coincidentally, a flower patterned dress as well. Both started laughing.

"Now we look like we are going to dance." Hitomi joked.

Yukari smiled and took Hitomi's arm and said, "Let's go!"

_**Fanelia** _

_The palace was well decorated with ornaments, something you would expect from a wealthy merchant prince. White curtains were draped on the windows. Different flowers were either placed on expensive vases, scattered throughout the corridors and halls of the palace. The sunlight and the warm wind flowed through the huge open windows of the palace. Food was coming in huge platters, all of which looked and smelled wonderful. _

"Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, has arrived!" A palace guard announced. Van and Merle walked up the carpeted hall, kneeled to honor King Aston who was then seated at the topmost center of the hall.

"Thank you for coming King Van. You have grown so much since the last time you were here." King Aston said, approving much on how Van has matured as the new King of Fanelia.

"The honor is mine." Van responded.

"So, what can you say about my efforts Van?" Dryden said as he welcomed them.

"I cannot compete with such a skilled merchant." Van replied as they shook hands.

Millerna walked towards them. She was wearing a light pink gown with dainty lace trimmings on the hem, neckline, and on the armholes. Her long wavy blonde hair fell softly at her back. "Thank you for coming Van. Please make yourself at home." Millerna said graciously. "Just like what you told us when we went to Fanelia." She added smiling.

"Well, since everybody is here, let's proceed to the dining hall." Dryden announced, and he offered his arm to Millerna who happily took it as they walked towards the hall, the others following behind.

"It's nice to see you again Duke Chid." Van smiled.

"And I'm happy to see you too King Van." Chid replied, his friendly eyes smiling back. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way Van, but when I see you, I also see Hitomi." Child's eyes suddenly looked sad. "You know she taught me to be strong too. She said that if I wish hard enough and repeat that to myself, then I would in turn strive harder each day to achieve it. And that will make my dreams to reality." Chid looked at Van, his blue eyes shining with hope. "I would never forget that. I am grateful to her." he looked straight back again and said softly, "I miss her..."

Van smiled upon hearing that. _"Hitomi, I wonder..."_ he thought to himself.

_Everybody enjoyed the celebration and feasted on the delicious foods that were prepared. _

"How have you been doing Van?" Millerna asked as they were looking towards the sea, which can be seen from the palace's terrace.

"Oh, Princess." Van blurted, surprised at Millerna's question.

Millerna giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts."

"No, not at all Princess. I'm,… I'm doing ummm,… I mean I'm okay." Van fumbled.

Millerna shook her head and smiled. "They say that when someone says they're **"okay"** it actually means that 50 percent is okay, BUT the other 50 percent is not. So, does that mean that the word "okay" is just a cliché?" Millerna pondered, looking at the sky as if she's thinking of the answer.

Millerna smiled to herself, she knew Van would be uncomfortable with such talks about emotions.

Millerna looked over to the horizon, "But remember this Van, it's not just you. We have not forgotten as well."

Millerna heard Dryden calling for her and turned to join him.

"We all miss Hitomi too." Millerna said as she walked back inside.

Van stood there speechless.

_**Earth** _

_Yukari and Hitomi went straight to the temple first to say their prayers and give thanks. There were also a couple of visitors in the temple, some were foreigners, others were locals, who, like them, admired the natural beauty of the temple. The trees, the landscapes, everything was breathtaking. Rare flowers also bloomed around the temple grounds. They say that this temple changes its "image" as the season changes, and to see it in all the 4 seasons is one of the most beautiful things man can witness in his life. _

"What did you wish for Yukari?" Hitomi asked sheepishly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing much." Yukari smiled, looking up at the sky.

"And you?" she turned and asked Hitomi.

"Well, mine is simple. I wished for WORLD PEACE." Hitomi said, making a "peace" sign.

"Hah! Yeah right, Hitomi. That's so beauty pagentish." Yukari placed her hands on her waist.

"Hey, AS IF I don't know what you wished for." Hitomi said, playfully waving her hand at Yukari.

"Really! Hmmm, AND I also know what you REALLY wished for." Yukari countered. The two girls teased each other as they headed down the long stairs, leaving the temple.

"It's so peaceful here isn't it Yukari?" Hitomi said.

"Yup, I kinda wish life could be as simple as this back in Tokyo. It's kinda weird, to think we are just in the same country, yet it feels like were so much like tourists here. It's like we are in a different country or something." Yukari said, as she inhaled the fresh unpolluted air.

"Yes you're right." Hitomi agreed, and in her head the image of Gaea flashed.

"Oh Hitomi, my stomach is grumbling a bit," Yukari looked at Hitomi, her face twitching.

Hitomi chuckled, "Alright, we better hurry up then."

_After 30 minutes of walking, Hitomi and Yukari still haven't found any sign of a food shop whatsoever around the area. They were unaware of the fact that the nearest shop or store is a bus ride away. _

"Yukari, I hate to say this, but I think there isn't any store near here. Actually, I haven't noticed ANY store in sight since went down from the drop off station of the bus." Hitomi said, her lips twitching.

"I guess we should ask." Yukari sighed, feeling sorry at their situation.

The girls walked a little more, until they saw a man walking towards them, carrying a roll of dried grass on his back.

"Excuse us sir, but is there any store here that we can buy food from?" Hitomi inquired, both girls bowed their heads in respect for the man they had just bothered.

"I see you two aren't from here. It's not the first time someone has asked me that. You see in this area, we don't have the convenience of stores or shops unlike in the city. We live mostly like how our forefathers did in the old days." The man explained nicely. "But there is a small stall just about 5 minutes away from here. The old lady there sells traditional snacks. If you'll go now, you two might still get to buy a thing or two to eat. She cooks really well, and she is known here for that." He said pointing to the direction that they should follow.

"Oh thank you very much sir! Thank you." Hitomi and Yukari said gratefully.

Both of them bowed again in thanks for the man's help, and the man acknowledged and went on his way.

_Yukari and Hitomi saw the old lady's food stall, just like what the man said. She was selling traditional snacks; sweet rice rolls, rice cakes, and local tea. The two girls bought 3 sticks each of the sweet rice rolls, and tea. The food was simple, but it tasted really good, nothing beats the taste of homemade food. They both paid for their food, bowed again to the old lady, giving thanks and respect to her and in return, the old lady smiled and bowed as well. _

_Dinner will be provided at the ryokan, so Hitomi and Yukari weren't concerned about finding dinner, which will not be ready for at least 2 hours from now, which gave them enough time to digest their snack on their way back._

_**Fanelia** _

Van noticed Merle pacing back and forth, mumbling something to herself. "Merle, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Lord Van. Nothing." Merle said, smiling uneasily.

"C'mon, what is it?" Van looked at her suspiciously.

"Umm, can I go with Serena and the others later?" Merle asked softly.

"Merle, you don't have to ask permission from me. You can go if that's what you want." Van stated.

"It's just that I see you've been preoccupied in your thoughts lately Lord Van. I'm a little worried you might do something, ummmmm..." Merle trailed off, looking elsewhere.

"Stupid?" Van blurted. "You think I might do something stupid isn't it?" Van said smiling.

Merle turned her head away, avoiding Van's eyes. "No, of course not Lord Van. I just think you might do something. BUT not something stupid."

"Oh I see." Van nodded.

"I have to go now Lord Van. See you later!" Merle said as she ran down the corridor.

_**Earth** _

_The walk back to the ryokan was quiet; both girls admired the beauty of the country side, the clean air and the simplicity of life itself. Hitomi noticed something quite different about Yukari. She had been happy the whole day, but that's not what's surprising. She hasn't mentioned Amano since that morning they took off form the train, but that could be because today is just for the two of them. Hitomi looked discreetly at Yukari who was smiling as she watched a flock of birds fly in the sky. Then it dawned on Hitomi, it was Yukari's smile. There was something about it that told her something was not right, and she will find it out tonight. _

_There weren't many guests booked in that weekend, which proved to be beneficial for Hitomi and Yukari. The service was more taken care of and the hot springs were not full. After dinner, girls went to their room, Yukari was fixing her things, and Hitomi was surfing TV channels. _

"Is something bothering you Yukari?" Hitomi asked cautiously, her eyes was still fixed on the TV.

"Huh? Umm, what do you mean Hitomi?" Yukari said, trying to probe answers from her best friend.

"Yukari." Hitomi lowered the volume of the TV and faced Yukari. "You know I haven't been reading my tarot cards for the longest time, but for some reasons, I became more sensitive now to the feelings of other people." She paused, "especially to those I know."

Silence filled their room for a while and Yukari stopped fixing her things and sat at the edge of her bed. Hitomi lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I feel like something is bothering you. You don't have to be ashamed or scared. It would help ease the weight on your shoulders if you would share it." Hitomi offered as she looked up and smiled at Yukari.

"Oh Hitomi. You already have a lot to think about, and instead of helping you, I add up to your worries." Yukari sulked, her grasp tightened at the towel on her lap."This vacation is supposed to be happy." Yukari sighed.

Hitomi shook her head. "Don't think that way." Hitomi said as she stood up from the floor.

"Why don't we talk about it outside? We did come here for the hot springs right?" Hitomi said and winked at Yukari.

_**Fanelia** _

_Van was sitting on top of a huge rock. The clouds were like oversized white fluffy cottons on a clear blue sky. His left leg was stretched out, while his right knee was bent, his right arm hugging it. He held his sword on his right hand, while his left arm is resting on his left leg. Van's head hanged low, his eyes staring at blank space; the gentle wind blowing his soft black hair. _

_Inside his head, he was recalling the church, the stable, and the 2 bridges in Asturia, which he had visited a few minutes ago. Those places in one way or another reminded him of Hitomi. _

"I hope you are not letting your guard down." Allen blurted.

Van raised his head, "No, I was bored waiting for you so I took a nap." He stood up and jumped off the rock, "Surely you won't strike your opponent that way. As one of the members of the prestigious Knight Caeli, your code of honor would prevent you from doing that, am I right Allen Schezar?"

"True, but I know your thoughts were somewhere far out, AGAIN." Allen grinned, moving closer. "Are you ready, Van Fanel?"

"Never been more ready." Van answered as he moved in.

_The two men drew their swords; a duel has begun. _

_Earlier that day Allen challenged Van to a sword match, which Van accepted. _

_Their swords clashed, both men were up to the challenge. Every attack that Allen made, Van answered with a defense, and vice versa. The vast green fields and the sky above them were the only witnesses to the magnificent display of swords from these two honorable men. _

**A couple of minutes later**

_A bird's cry from above interrupted them. Natal, Allen's owl flew over them, circling the area. Allen lowered his sword and Van did the same. _

"Hmm, I guess it's time to go back now." Allen said as he placed his sword back in its sheath. "You're skills haven't rusted Van. I'm pleased to know that you haven't lost your touch." Allen noted.

"I had a good teacher. This is my way of honoring him." Van replied, putting his sword back in place as well.

_The two men walked back to the castle; there was silence between them for quite a while until Allen casually asked Van, _

"What were you thinking when you were fighting me Van?"

"Not much, I just imagined I was in my training room back in Fanelia, the only difference is, I have a live target." Van replied smiling, but not looking at Allen.

Allen laughed, "Why don't you just admit it Van, its more than that. You're eyes says it all."

_Serena, accompanied by some members of the Crusades were waiting for them at the palace grounds, Merle, who stood there, waited for Van just as well. _

"I miss her a lot too. I am wishing for her to return, but this time, I wish she would descend to me." Allen said in a dead serious tone as he met Serena halfway.

Van stood there, surprised. _"No way, is Allen still…?"_ Van's thoughts were broken by Merle's call as she ran towards him.

_**Earth** _

"Ooohhh, it's soooo nice here!" Hitomi's emerald colored eyes sparkled in delight as they got into the hot spring.

_There weren't many guests that time, so Hitomi and Yukari opted to go to the outdoor hot springs to bathe that night. The outdoor hot spring was constructed in a rectangular shape pool, which had a small roof on top. The Japanese garden and the beautifully constructed landscapes surrounded the area. Fortunately, no one was occupying the pool, Hitomi and Yukari can spend time there just by themselves. Yukari went in first, and then Hitomi followed._

"This is so relaxing. It's perfect." Yukari relaxed as she placed a wet towel on top pf her head.

"Uh huh." Hitomi agreed, resting her back on the side of the pool. She tilted her head upwards and saw the starlit night sky above them.

"Hitomi, I've decided to take Amano's offer." Yukari confessed.

"Huh?" was all what Hitomi was able to say, stunned by her best friend's sudden confession. "Wh, what do you mean Yukari?" she asked uneasily.

"I applied in the university were Amano studies. I never really though I would pass, not until 5 months ago when I received a letter of acceptance." Yukari said, starring at the water.

"I didn't tell you this because I know you are one of the candidates for the scholarship. I didn't put much hope on my application either, and now that everything's final, with you, the scholarship, and me with my application, it seems like the days have gone by so quickly, and I wasn't able to tell you anything about this...up until now" Yukari explained, her voice was soft, but steady.

"Whew! And I thought you were getting married or something." Hitomi exhaled, as she relaxed and sank herself chin deep into the water.

"Hitomi!" Yukari said blushing.

Hitomi sat straight up again and played with the water with her hands.

"Yukari, you don't have to ask permission or feel obligated to tell me your plans. I mean, I would never want to make you feel pressured or compelled. Your decisions will always, ALWAYS be yours. I don't want you to do something just because I told you OR don't do something because I don't want you to." Hitomi explained.

She looked at Yukari and continued, "All I want is the best for you. Don't feel burdened or guilty because you weren't able tell me immediately, nor because you are leaving. Yukari remember, even if we will be countries apart, it doesn't mean we won't see each other again. That's not the end. Just think of it like your situation with Amano." Hitomi smiled understandingly.

"Oh Hitomi, you're such a nice person. Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve you." Yukari grabbed Hitomi and hugged her.

"Yukari." Hitomi smiled.

"What will I do without you Hitomi." Yukari said, pulling away and pouting her lips.

"Well, you would most probably live a boring life." Hitomi chuckled, and Yukari laughed.

_The two fell silent for a while, breathing the fresh air around them; the steam from the hot spring gave off a relaxing effect. _

"Hitomi, tell me. Do you still wonder about that boy you told me before from that strange land?" Yukari asked, her eyes, looking at the night sky.

Hitomi let out a soft sigh and smiled. "Yes Yukari I do…I still do."

"That's alright. It's a vast world out there. He seems to be a nice person. You wouldn't like him that much if he isn't." Yukari smiled at Hitomi, she sat up straight and continued. "Do you know what you can do to make your wish come true?" Yukari asked.

"Huh? You, you know how to do that!" Hitomi's eyes widened.

"My cousin told me this experience she had about 2 years ago. She told me that if you really want something that much, this is what you should do." Yukari moved closer to Hitomi, and Hitomi listened intently.

"She said you should go out at night, preferably when it is a starlit night. Then you must close your eyes, concentrate and let yourself be one with the sky. I think what she meant by that is you should loose yourself and think of noting else but your wish. She said it's better if you would be under the night sky when you do this." Yukari paused, and then continued.

"But there is one important thing you have to do after that… …. you MUST in everyway forget about your wish AND what you did. You **must totally forget everything** . As if nothing happened." Yukari said, nodding her head to further emphasize the condition.

"You mean you really MUST do that!" Hitomi asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, my cousin did just that, and after 2 years after she made that wish, she found her husband. They are now happily married." Yukari smiled.

"Wow, you're cousin was able to do that?… Is it really possible to forget that easily?" Hitomi said softly.

"Well, my cousin said it's just a matter of how much you want your wish to come true. I guess it's a matter of conditioning yourself, and your brain. My cousin said that when her husband came to her life, she realized that her wish had just been granted, and she also remembered that it's been 2 years since she made that wish." Yukari said, as she leaned against the pool.

Hitomi let out a loud sigh, and leaned as well. "Oh I don't know if I can do that." Hitomi said in a helpless tone. "Yukari, a lot of things remind me of him. It wouldn't be that easy." Hitomi sighed even more as she looked at the sky.

"I haven't tried that myself either. But come to think of it, there's nothing to loose. Giving it a try wouldn't hurt…I think." Yukari said, laughing awkwardly.

Hitomi sighed again, "But still..." and she sank herself under the water, releasing air bubbles.

Yukari giggled, and Hitomi got back up again.

"Hitomi, the stars are out tonight." Yukari teased.

Hitomi slumped back and pouted her lips.

Yukari laughed at Hitomi's reaction, and soon, Hitomi too was laughing.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

_The sun was almost setting when Hitomi went home from her practice runs. She didn't go home with Yukari that day. She stopped over at the park; sat at an empty stone bench, and placed her duffle bag beside her, her palms resting on the side of the bench. The sky had a wonderful bluish orange tint, the color of sunset slowly setting in. The park was unusually empty that day; the dry fallen leaves were gently swept by the soft wind. Hitomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A gentle wind blew again, sweeping her short brown hair softly. _

_Hitomi opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she saw her grandmother standing in front of her. She looked exactly as how Hitomi saw her back in Gaea, during the Mystic Valley incident. Her grandmother definitely looks so much like her. _

She smiled at Hitomi and sat beside her. "Grandma?" Hitomi asked, her eyes started to water.

"Yes Hitomi, its me." her grandmother replied, smiling.

"Oh, grandma!" Hitomi hugged her and started to cry. "I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so confused; I don't know what to do. The cards… I, I don't know what they exactly mean anymore. Is it about Van and me or Yukari's decision of leaving?" Hitomi said in between sobs.

"Hush Hitomi. Do you still remember what I always tell you?" her grandmother said, comforting her.

"Yes, that I should believe in the power of my wishes." Hitomi said, her tears stopped, and she pulled back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"But I don't want to wish so much anymore. I'm afraid that my wishes will cause bad things to happen again, my anxiety. Just like what happened in Gaea." her head now hanged low.

"Hitomi that was because you were still confused with your feelings, but you realized what you really felt at the end. And now, I know you know what you really feel." Her grandmother said, putting her hands over Hitomi's hands.

"Yes." Hitomi smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I gave your necklace to Van. I know it's like your heirloom to me." Hitomi said sadly.

"It's alright Hitomi. That necklace belongs to Gaea anyway." her grandmother said assuringly. "With or without the necklace, I will always be here for you." her grandmother added.

She squeezed Hitomi's hands gently, and said, "Remember, trust Van. Trust him."

And then a blue light suddenly came out from the ground, covering them.

_**Fanelia** _

_Van decided to take a nap outside the castle that afternoon. The sky was beautiful, the clouds were scattered like huge feathers across the clear blue sky. Van walked around the castle grounds, looking for a perfect place to rest. He couldn't resist the urge to take a nap outside, under the beautiful sky. Van is not your typical king; he appreciates the simple things around him and finds them more appealing than the glittering things royalty has to offer. He found a couple of hay piled on a wooden carriage at the back of the castle, for some reason, he found it as the perfect spot. He then checked if there weren't anyone around, he didn't want to cause a commotion out of his haystack nap. He jumped right into one of the carriages and landed perfectly at the middle. _

_The sun wasn't out, but the sky was clear, and Van had a perfect view of it from where he laid. A warm wind blew, hushing him to sleep. Van closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. The clouds moving above him casted soft shadows on his face. Van opened his eyes just in time to see a dragon flew past above, and then Allen's Levi ship sailed above him too. A blinding light came out from the sky, and Van blocked his eyes with his left arm. He then saw something falling down towards him that looked like it came from Allen's ship. But as Van looked closely, it was someone falling down from the sky. _

_Hitomi's eyes flew open as she felt the strong puling stop. Her eyesight was still hazy from the bright light, and all she can figure out is that she was lying in a yellow colored thing, and that sunlight was pouring in. _

_Van's eyes still hurted a bit from the blinding light that just came flashing down on him. He squinted his eyes and sat up. Van gazed down at his side and smiled weakly._

_Hitomi blinked a couple of times and rolled over on her side. She realized where she is now. _

_Van and Hitomi both sighed, smiled, and said, _ "Just a dream."

_**A month before graduation ** _

"What will you do after graduation?"

"I have to enroll myself to this prep school where my sister studied."

"Why don't you enroll in the same prep school as mine?"

"I have to think about it. I plan to work during those 1 to 2 years before I take my college entrance exam."

"Then why don't you get a part time job while studying?"

"Yeah, maybe."

_Most of the graduating students are talking about their plans after graduation, as well as the prep schools that most of them will enroll into for a year to prepare themselves for their college/university exams. _

"Will you still go to prep school Hitomi?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah I think I will. The scholarship I got is actually just a priority listing for me at Kansai University. The scholarship will still be deliberated after I take my entrance exam." Hitomi explained, she turned her head and smiled at Yukari widely, "how about you, are you all prepared for London?"

"Hmmm not quite." Yukari paused, placing her right index finger to her chin. "I still have to complete a couple of documents, but that's easy. What worries me are the adjustments that will surely happen. The language, the culture, maybe even the weather." Yukari said, looking worried.

"Nah! Everything will be alright. Amano will be there to help you. And besides, I know you are up to the challenge." Hitomi assured Yukari.

"Have you already chosen a prep school?" Yukari asked.

"Uh huh. It's just 30 minutes away by bus. Dad says it's a good school. I'm also thinking of getting a part time job. You do know that I should preoccupy myself as much as possible…right?" Hitomi said, winking at Yukari.

Yukari laughed, she remembering what she told Hitomi when they were in Kyoto.

_**Fanelia** _

_Van had always made it sure that as much as possible he goes around the city and talk to the townsfolk's and see for himself what's going in and around his country. Van is a very hands-on leader, he himself monitors the progress and needs of his people_

_Van has just finished checking on the progress of the planting field he had ordered to be done a month ago. He saw the need for a bigger space to grow produce that would supply more amount of food for the Fanelians and as well as for importations to other kingdoms. _

_As he was walking through the corridors of the castle his eyes rested on the statue of Escaflowne standing gallantly at the center of the castle grounds. He realized that he hasn't missed Hitomi this much since she left, and now that everything has been restored and rebuilt, his thoughts weren't as preoccupied as it was before, and now, he'd always catch himself daydreaming about Hitomi. _

_Van smiled to himself as he held the pendant in his right hand, he closed his eyes and wished. _

_**Later that night ** _

"Hitomi do you feel pressured by the scholarship?" her mother asked softly.

"Umm, not much, but I do sometimes worry a little." she said, smiling uneasily as she prepared the dinner table.

"Don't be Hitomi, your father and I, as your parents have saved up for your college. Kansai University is a very good school indeed, but if you want to go to another school, it's fine with us." her mother encouraged, her back turned to Hitomi as she was cooking the stew they'll be having for dinner.

"Mom." Hitomi approached her.

Mrs.Kanzaki turned and smiled, "I don't mean to be probing into your thoughts, but I feel like you have been restless about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hitomi was silent for a while, starring at the empty serving dish on her hand.

"Mom, was there a point in your life that you felt like you don't know where you belong? I mean, you know where you want to go to, but at the same time you also know that what you want to do is the one that presents great risks for you, for your future, and to the people around you. Thus, making you think twice if you really want that something OR if it would be the right choice to make." Hitomi stated, her eyes unable to focus at her mother's calm face.

"Yes, I have experienced that when I was about your age." Her mother replied quite cheerfully, as if memories from her younger years came pouring in.

"Hitomi, you have to remember that there will always be risks in everything that you do. But you also have to remember that life without risks is not life at all." her mother added.

Mrs.Kanzaki reached out for the serving dish on Hitomi's hands and poured the stew in. "If you have to choose between two things, then chose the one that your heart tells you. When you choose to do something that your heart desires, you will be able to get through the challenges and come out smiling."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

_All the graduating students were assembled at the backside area of the school grounds. A stage and a podium was setup in front, while rows of chairs were lined up below. The students took their seats in front of the stage, while family and friends were seated at the back. The cool spring breeze, together with the budding flowers of the cherry blossom trees created a beautiful atmosphere for the graduation. _

_After a couple of speeches and inspirational talks from the school's administrators, the moment everyone was waiting for has arrived. One by one the students were called up the stage and were handed their diplomas_ .

"This is the real thing." Yukari whispered to Hitomi as they waited for their turn.

"I feel a little nervous Yukari." Hitomi whispered back.

"I guess you're having a bit of a stage fright." Yukari giggled.

Not for long, the row where they were seated stood up and they all lined up in front of he stairs at the other side of the stage.

"Now Hitomi, just breath. AND don't forget to smile." Yukari said cheerfully, placing her hands over Hitomi's shoulders.

Hitomi nodded and gave Yukari a big smile.

"Kanzaki, Hitomi" …_(other students) _ …_, _ "Uchida, Yukari."… _(other students)…_

_Both girls, like all the other students got up the stage, received their diploma, bowed to the audience, and smiled for the camera. Hitomi and Yukari's family, as well as Amano attended the ceremonies, cheering proudly for them. _

_**Fanelia** _

_The people of Fanelia came to accept and admire the lovely wings that the Draconians are known for. They no longer see the heavenly wings as a curse, but as a sight to behold. Their king has done so much good things for them, and he is part Draconian. _

_Van has been flying across the Fanelian sky every night for the past few weeks. He's not ashamed of his wings anymore, but nevertheless, he still prefers a low profile when he spreads it out and flies. Van finds peace and serenity when he flies at night; he slips out from a window in one of the castle rooms that overlooks the forests of Fanelia. He usually flies as high as he could, getting as close as he possibly can to the moon. The view from above was always breathtaking. _

_After a couple of minutes of soaring into the air, Van would always fly at a certain height and hover at his kingdom, keeping a good watch over his territory, which is protected by the mountains, forests, and land dragons below. During those quiet nights, the evening wind would blow gently into his hair, elegantly tossing it from side to side, and sometimes a couple of his pearly white feathers would gracefully drift into the air and disappear in mid-air. _

_Although this routine had been Van's inclination lately, he'd only spend a couple of minutes outside and comes back again to the castle, swooping into the window, and back inside the room where he usually spends time thinking things over. _

_The only light inside the room came from the moonlight, which spilled in from the open window, and into the floor. Van walked at the center looking at the thing that was at the far end of the room. He smiled and walked towards it, the soft feel on his fingers made him sigh softly as he willed his wings to disappear._

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII** _

"Cheers!"

_Everybody raised their glasses and toasted for a wonderful day. A couple of weeks had passed since the graduation, and today Hitomi and her family, together with Yukari and Amano are celebrating the cherry blossom festival. They came in early that morning to be able to get a good spot under the cherry blossom trees that were located at the park. As expected, a lot of people showed up to participate in the traditional celebration, each group settled in under the trees with their food and drinks neatly arranged on top of their mats. _

"Mrs.Kanzaki, your sweet rice cakes are soooo good!" Yukari said as she got another piece.

"Oh thank you Yukari." she said smiling.

"Now let's have this one." she offered as she handed a tray full of different sushies.

Everybody got a piece and ate. "Hmm… not bad, not bad at all." Hitomi's father complimented as he took another piece after another, the others nodded in agreement.

"That was made by Hitomi." her mother said proudly, Hitomi blushed upon that revelation.

"Whoa! Hitomi you can cook now!" her brother exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I've been practicing you know." HItomi said huffily.

"Sooooo, who's the UNlucky guy?" her brother mocked.

"Hmp!" Hitomi looked away, shrugging her brother's comment.

"Look at the bright side Hitomi, at least now you're learning new things. And besides, you can never tell when HE will come." Yukari said and winked at her.

"Yukari..." Hitomi said under her breath, eyeing her best friend warningly.

Yukari laughed.

_They ate, laughed, drank, and talked. The cool spring breeze filled the air and the pink cherry blossom petals flew gracefully, sending sweet cherry filled-air throughout the park. _

_They all stayed there the whole day. The celebration's highlight comes in the evening when the lights would fill up the park and different stalls would start to open. _

"You won't be coming with us, right Amano?" Yukari said teasingly.

"Yeah, I won't. I know you prefer me NOT to tag along. I'll let you two go on your own tonight." Amano said, knowing for a fact that Yukari and Hitomi will go out on a "girl walk".

"Okay, see you later then!" Yukari said giggling.

"We won't take long." Hitomi assured, smiling as they waved and walked away towards the stalls.

Hitomi's mother approached Amano from behind and said, "We will be missing the two of you."

"Oh, Mrs.Kanzaki. Umm, we will always come back during vacations and the holidays. I know Yukari feels the same way too. We will visit especially every cherry blossom festival." Amano said assuringly. Having that said, both of them looked up at the pink cloud of petals above.

"Yukari, my bag is getting heavier." Hitomi chuckled, holding her handbag out to Yukari.

"Yeah, mine too." Yukari nodded with a smile. "There are a lot of nice things to buy out here. And oh! Come to think of it, I still have 2 shots left in my camera. Why don't we finish it here?" Yukari took Hitomi's hand and asked a lady to get their picture.

_Both of them, like most girls that day were wearing kimonos. Yukari wore a pink kimono with small white flower patterns, while Hitomi wore a green kimono with blue flower patterns on the side sleeves, and along the hem. _

"I think we have enough in our bags already. What do you think Hitomi?" Yukari asked smiling.

"Yes, we should be getting back. I don't want to have them thinking things." Hitomi joked.

"Okay!" Yukari agreed and they walked back to the park.

"Promise me you'll write." Hitomi uttered, her voice became suddenly serious.

"Hitomi of course I will. I will even call you in the middle of the night just to bug you." Yukari replied, looking at her best friend encouragingly.

Hitomi laughed, "I know … I was just playing serious there." Then she paused, took a deep breath, looked up into the sky and said smiling, "Yeah, we'll be alright. We'll be doing just fine."

Yukari took a hold at Hitomi's left arm and suddenly said, "Wait, don't move."

"Huh?" Hitomi froze from Yukari's sudden grasp. "What is it?"

"Don't move your head." Yukari ordered as she slowly picked something from Hitomi's face.

"You have an eyelash on your face, just below your eye." Yukari replied. "Now, make a wish." she added.

"Huh?" was all Hitomi said, still confused by Yukari's gestures.

"Just make a wish Hitomi." Yukari urged.

Hitomi looked down, closed her eyes, and wished. She looked up again and looked at Yukari. "Okay."

"You're done? Well, that was fast." Yukari said grinning. "Now, choose. Up or down?"

Hitomi gave Yukari a puzzled look so Yukari ended up explaining since her best friend was obliviously unaware of the saying. "You know Hitomi for someone who's inclined in fortune telling, it's quite surprising that you don't know things like this." Yukari said, shaking her head with disbelief.

Hitomi laughed uneasily with her lack of knowledge in things like that.

"Anyway, they say that when an eyelash falls from your face, you should make a wish and choose either up or down. Up would signify your forefinger, and down, your thumb. Now, if your eyelash sticks to the finger that you chose, your wish will come true." Yukari explained.

"Now, up or down?"

Hitomi took a deep breath and said, "Up."

Yukari then lifted her fingers to reveal where Hitomi's eyelash was.

_A couple of minutes later, both girls were back at the park with the rest of the group. The fireworks display will commence any minute from now. _

_Soon enough, drumbeats were heard from a distance and the fireworks started to shoot up into the sky. The night sky was filled with spectacular display of bright colorful lights. The crowd cheered, sang, and celebrated throughout the night. _

"Alright girls, since this is a special day, I will allow you to have a drink or two." Hitomi's dad said, as he handed them 2 cans of beer.

"Mom??" Hitomi looked at her mother in disbelief, but her mother was smiling, and approved of her father's decision. Hitomi looked at Yukari with a wide grin on her face.

"CHEERS!"

_**A couple of hours later ** _

_One by one the people started packing up their things and headed home. Hitomi's group was also packing up to retire for the night. There weren't much people left at the park anymore, and the cherry blossom petals were scattered on the ground, the wind blowing a cool, calming wind._

_Hitomi's eyes were caught by something shimmering on the ground, a couple of feet from where she stood. She walked towards it and her heart suddenly skipped a beat. _

"Hitomi?" Yukari called out to her as she saw Hitomi surrounded by a faint shimmering light.

Yukari called her again, but her voice wasn't able to break into Hitomi's thoughts. Yukari called everyone and they came up towards Hitomi who seemed locked in a trance.

"Hitomi..." her mother called to her a couple of times. Finally, her voice broke into Hitomi's thoughts sending her back to consciousness.

Hitomi was still half dazed with what just happened, but it was such a relief to see familiar faces in front of her.

"Mom..." she said as she held out a single white feather on her palms. Her mother smiled at her lovingly and said, "Remember what I told you my dear?"

Hitomi looked at her family, Yukari, and Amano, and then looked down at the feather on her hands. The wind blew again and the cherry blossom petals rained down at the park.

_**A couple of hours or so…** _

"Hitomi of course I'll write AND I'll call you. You silly girl, of course we'll see each other again." Yukari said, laughing cheerfully.

"Oh Hitomi don't worry." her mother said affectionately.

_A soft morning wind came in from the window, brushing Hitomi's face gently, slowly waking her up. Hitomi still remembered episodes from last night's festival. The smell of the cherry blossoms still lingers in her head. She opened her eyes, her sight still hazy, but saw the sunshine coming in from the window. She slowly got up, but was surprised to see cherry blossom petals on the bed. She realized she was still in her kimono… and it struck her._

"The beer…" she said to herself sighing, "I should have known."

"Good morning Hitomi." Hitomi's eyes widened as she heard her name.

She looked up and saw Van sitting on a chair beside her bed, smiling warmly at her. Hitomi was dumbfounded with what she saw. Van stood up and walked towards her, her heart raced and her hands started to shake.

"Van..." Hitomi trembled, her voice barely audible. Van looked at her with such longing and happy eyes. He stooped down, his right hand slipped at Hitomi's back and he kissed her tenderly.

Inside Hitomi's head, all she felt was pure bliss. _"Please don't let this be a dream..."_ she thought to herself.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**XI**

_Since peace was brought back to Gaea, all the kingdoms agreed to have a meeting twice every year so they can discuss matters regarding strengthening the unity among their kingdoms, and promoting trade and industry among their countries. _

_Fanelia was the host country at the moment; kings and high-ranking officials came to Fanelia for the said meeting. These meetings are usually casual and short, and needs no further special preparations. However, for Freid and Asturia, they tend to stay a little longer than the others, for the simple reason that these countries have created special ties with each other almost 4 years ago. _

"So how are you these days Van?" Dryden asked casually.

"Oh c'mon you guys, for the past years all of you have been asking me that question over and over again." Van sighed, shaking his head gently as he stood up and went to the window.

"We don't mean to be intruding Van. We're just, concerned." Millerna said politely.

"I appreciate your concern Princess, but, really, I'm happy now." Van assured, turning his gaze into the sky.

"It's obvious you're still holding on to her. We all wished for her to return, but..." Allen trailed off.

"Her..." Van whispered, then facing them he said, "No, I'm done with that already."

"Van, have you…have you really forgotten about Hitomi?" Chid asked, his eyes searching, "if so, why do you still wear Hitomi's necklace?"

Van's attention was caught by Merle's anxiety at the door. "Merle what's wrong?"

"Oh Lord Van, I can't stand this anymore." Merle pleaded.

Van chuckled and looked at them, "Can't you all look at the bright side instead, at least I won't be gloomy anymore." Van said, as he started to walk towards the door.

"See, you're running away again." Allen pointed out.

Van threw a challenging look at Allen, "Watch me." and he went out the room.

"Lord Van!" Merle called as she followed him out of the room, the doors closed silently behind them.

"Oh Van..." Millerna sighed despondently.

_A few minutes later, the door opened again and Merle slowly came in, her head hanging low. She slowly looked up, her eyes teary._

"Merle, what happened?!" Allen demanded.

"Lord Van…Lord Van has..." Merle can't contain herself anymore and bursted out laughing.

Allen, Dryden, Millerna, Serena and Chid all looked at a loss. Blinking in confusion.

Van stepped inside the room, looked at Allen and said, "As I have said..." and then he opened the door fully to reveal Hitomi sanding there, smiling pleasantly at them.

"Hitomi!!" All of them gasped.

"It's been a while." Hitomi waved, happiness filled her as she saw everyone again.

They all rushed to her, Millerna, Chid and Serana hugged her. Dryden bowed at her, and Allen kissed her hand. "Hitomi." Allen said smiling charismatically down at her, his hands didn't let go of hers.

"Ahem, ahem!" Merle purposely broke in.

"Not a chance Allen." Van said, his eyes challenging.

Allen replied with a smile and a smirk.

"Van how long did you keep Hitomi from us?" Millerna raised, her eyebrows narrowing.

Van looked at Hitomi who was giggling charmingly. "Not that long ago." Van replied mischievously.

"You'll tell us EVERYTHING, Van." Dryden said as he approached Van and tapped him at the back.

Van grinned. "It was nothing spectacular. Hitomi just fell down straight into my room." Van teased, beaming at Hitomi.

"NO I DID NOT! That…that wasn't YOUR room." Hitomi said defiantly, her cheeks flushed bright red.

Everybody laughed as they proceeded to the hall. "This calls for a celebration!!" Merle cheered, and everybody agreed, cheering on for the reunited couple.

**One month later**

"What did you get for today?" Van asked as he approached Hitomi.

"This." Hitomi's smile was all over her face as she held out a picture to Van.

"I guess my Mom and Yukari received my letters."

"I told you, it's worth trying." Van said as he looked at the picture Yukari sent, the picture of all of them during the cherry blossom festival.

"Yes, now I remember the time when Amano's message reached my pager the first time I came here. It is true; Gaea is powered by emotions, emotions that reach the far ends of this world, and beyond." Hitomi expressed, looking at the picture as she talked.

Van held Hitomi's shoulders and turned her to face him, looking into her deep green eyes he said, "Hitomi, I love you."

Hitomi was stunned for a moment upon hearing those words from Van; she hasn't heard Van say those words directly up until now.

"And I love you too, Van." Hitomi replied, her eyes shinned with happiness.

They rested on each other's side, Van placed his right arm around Hitomi's right shoulder pulling her closer, his chin rested lightly on her head, while Hitomi's left arm was around Van's waist, her right hand resting on his chest, and her head on his shoulder.

"We aren't dreaming anymore. This is all true." Van said, smiling contentedly.

"Yes, this is all true." Hitomi nodded, her face radiated with pure happiness, she followed her heart after all.

_They stood there inside the temple, holding each other as they watched the peaceful view of Fanelia below._

* * *

_**THE END** _


End file.
